


Straight A+

by exolimelight, Kumo くも (kumo_is_kumo)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXOLimelight2017, Famous!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolimelight/pseuds/exolimelight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/Kumo%20%E3%81%8F%E3%82%82
Summary: Chanyeol, an innocent straight A student, is oblivious to the fact that his crush is a famous porn star.





	Straight A+

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt#: 2  
> Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: 13,749  
> Warnings: Smut Scenes, Rimming, Fingering, Porn

“Give a big applause to Park Chanyeol for winning another yet science contest with his genius invention!” The headmaster’s voice booms all over the hall. Loud cheers and claps echo in the whole place while the mentioned student rises up from his seat to walk towards where the headmaster is waiting for him with a very proud smile.

“The stage is yours, son.” The headmaster says, patting his shoulder and giving it a thankful squeeze before letting him takes over his stage in front of the microphone.

“Good morning, Headmaster, Teachers, Staffs, and every other student.” The young man’s low and husky voice resonates from the microphones, giving out his greetings to everyone seated inside the hall. The teachers give him a nod and a smile.

“Thank you for welcoming me, Park Chanyeol, back from the competition. I’m happy to announce, even though the Headmaster had already said this before, that I had won over the Science Debate Competition for the first place. It was my honor to carry the name of our school. Thank you.”

Another round of applause echoes in the whole room as Park Chanyeol gives a polite and thankful bow before he goes down the stage. 

His name is Park Chanyeol. Eighteen years old, legal as per three months ago. Straight A student for the whole three years. Sitting in the throne of Rank 1 student for the continuous three years. Watching science videos on YouTube like they are some English movies. He has the clean record, perfect attendance, and he is a perfectionist.

His name is Park Chanyeol. An eighteen years old, a healthy one on top of that, imaginative, and... gay.

He has the hots for one student with droopy eyes and pretty smile and tinkling laughter. Byun Baekhyun is his name. Short, lean, slim, refreshing boy. He looks happy all the time, the teasing smile is there on his pretty lips while he talks and jokes around with his friends.

Chanyeol can only stare as, you know, he is not that talkative to even try to make friends with him. Byun Baekhyun is like someone who is out of Chanyeol’s reach, too perfect and too impossible for him to get close to. He admires Baekhyun for his friendly behavior, being an open minded person, and having such a big impact on Chanyeol himself.

They get in some classes together. Chanyeol always finds Baekhyun in the back of the classroom, laughing and joking with his two friends who are just as famous and friendly as he is, Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun. Chanyeol wonders how it feels to befriend Baekhyun. Would he be as cool as him?

The loud laughter echoes in the barely full classroom, waking Chanyeol up from his daydreaming. The lesson will start in less than ten minutes and Chanyeol discreetly steers his gaze towards the giggling boy. Oh that smile, he could stay alive just by staring at it for the rest of his life. Baekhyun laughs at something Jongin says, covering his mouth with his pretty little fingers that Chanyeol is dying to hold and trace gently.

When he hears the door is opened, Chanyeol brings his gaze back to the front of the class where the teacher enters and greets them. Right even after the lesson has started; all Chanyeol can think is about Baekhyun and how pretty his smile is.

 

 

Chanyeol has talked to Baekhyun a few times, yes. He meets him in many places in the school. They meet in the library when Chanyeol is turning his books back and Baekhyun is tracing his pretty fingers along the shelf to try to find a certain book. They meet in the restroom when Chanyeol takes a piss and Baekhyun is humming a song while washing his pretty fingers at the sink. They also meet in the cafeteria during break time, with Chanyeol eating his lunch alone at the corner of the room while reading on his science book, while Baekhyun slaps Sehun on his arm at the jokes he hears from the other boy.

Whenever he as much as meets Baekhyun is a close distant, Baekhyun will always at least greet him (because, seriously, who doesn’t know Chanyeol? He is super popular for his super smart and super genius brain in the whole school. Plus, he is a nerd). Baekhyun gives him his million watt smile while greeting him with a friendly, “Hello!”

But that’s as far he can get from Baekhyun. They are no close acquaintances and there is no other thing that they can talk other than hello and hi and hey.

 

***

 

It takes Chanyeol another calm week before he finally finds himself some kind of lotto or jackpot. It’s just another usual day, boring and calm without any storm. He attends all of his lessons without any problems. He understands everything, he can just sleep through the whole lessons and then work on his exam like it’s nothing.

It’s break time when Chanyeol stops walking in the middle of the hallway after he walks out of the bathroom. He is about to go to the cafeteria but he remembers that he has left his new math book in the classroom. Spinning on his heels, he walks back towards where the room is to retrieve his thing.

Upon arriving at the classroom, he stops reaching for the handle when he hears Mrs. Lee’s voice.

“I’m afraid I can’t help you, Baekhyun. Your last test was so bad and I really suggest you study harder, or even better find a tutor. Math is a difficult lesson, I know, but you need effort to pass this, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, Mrs. Lee.” Baekhyun’s soft voice resonates gently and Chanyeol stumbles over his feet, barging into the classroom with no purpose.

“I-I’m sorry for disturbing. I was just about to grab my book.” Chanyeol mutters when both the teacher and his crush glance at him.

He hurriedly goes to his desk, rummaging into his bag and grabbing the said book before practically speed walking out of the classroom.

Baekhyun is on the verge of failing Math? Chanyeol can’t blame him though. Math is one tough thing and you can’t understand it over a night. And Baekhyun needs a tutor? Of course, it would be the right thing to do since getting a tutor would help him understand the lesson better. But then again, why would Chanyeol be so nosy?

 

***

 

The next moment he meets Baekhyun is when he is in the library, picking up the new books he wants to borrow after the librarian told him about the arrival of those science books. Chanyeol is in the middle of reading the summary at the back of the book when he hears a huff coming from the other shelf. And it’s weird because he can detect it as Baekhyun’s.

True enough, it’s him, and he is huffing and jumping to grab a book at the top shelf. Baekhyun is in the group of shorty but isn’t he cute? And isn’t Chanyeol a good person for helping him grabbing the book he wants the most with his useful gangly limb?

It’s fine, perfectly fine, because Baekhyun graces him a very pretty smile.

“Thanks.” He says softly and Chanyeol is this close to swooning over it. He pushes his glasses up to cover the fact that he is affected by that single smile only.

“Y-You are welcome.”

Baekhyun smiles wider. “Chanyeol, right? We meet everyday and even get into some classes together but we haven’t talked that much.”

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol is trying so hard to stay straight (because Baekhyun is talking to him and staring at his with those pretty eyes of his and he remembers his name!) and continue chatting like he doesn’t have any mental breakdown in his head.

“You were the one who entered the classroom earlier, right? When I was talking with Mrs. Lee?” Baekhyun asks him, titling his head aside. Chanyeol is so close to wheezing because that’s so freaking cute!

“Y-Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I didn’t know.”

Baekhyun waves his pretty long fingers, laughing softly. “There is nothing to be sorry about!”

Chanyeol pushes his glasses up his nose. “I accidentally heard that you need a tutor?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun nods and he even purses his pretty lips into a small pout (Chanyeol chokes on his spit), “I’m failing in Math.”

A light bulb shines in Chanyeol’s head and he doesn’t even know whether it will be a good idea or even to worsen his situation, but before he can even stop his mouth he speaks out, “Do you want me to tutor you?”

Baekhyun blinks his pretty eyes. “What?”

Chanyeol panics, making unexplainable gestures with his long arms. “Uh, no, I mean, uh um,”

“Do you want to tutor me? Really?” Baekhyun’s eyes shine with hope and gratefulness. Chanyeol gulps.

“O-Only if that’s okay with you-”

“Of course it’s okay! Is it okay with you, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun takes a step forward, closer to him.

Chanyeol nods. 

He doesn’t expect to have an armful of Baekhyun.

“Thank you! Thank you so much, Chanyeol! You are such a life safer!” Baekhyun shrieks in happiness, ignoring the pointed look from the librarian. 

Chanyeol is in the middle of life crisis. Meeting Baekhyun, talking to him, agreeing to be his tutor, and now getting a hug from him. It’s really Chanyeol’s lucky day, huh?

Baekhyun leans away, still grinning so wide but it’s still pretty. He pats Chanyeol on his shoulders. “Thank you so much, Chanyeol! Do you mind if we do it in my house? I don’t really like library, to be honest.” He laughs softly and who is Chanyeol to deny his request?

He nods his head eagerly. “Y-Yes, it’s alright! I don’t mind!”

“Sweet! Let me write down my address for you- Wait, give me your phone numbers and I will text you!”

Holy sunshine, Chanyeol gets Baekhyun’s numbers too! 

He types his numbers into Baekhyun’s phone (with shaky hands) before he feels his own phone vibrates in his pocket. Baekhyun grins up at him.

“There! You have my numbers and address. When would you be free? When can we start?”

Chanyeol chokes. “Uh, um, Wednesday after school will be g-good.”

“Wednesday it is then! Two more days! Wah, I’m so happy that you are so willing to help me! You are so kind, Chanyeol. I owe you.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I want to help you, Baekhyun.”

He earns a grateful smile from Baekhyun. “Thank you, Chanyeol. Hey, I would like to talk to you more but I have to go now. Talk to you later?” He asks, which Chanyeol answers with a firm nod, because he doesn’t trust his voice.

Baekhyun gives him a smile and a wave with his pretty hand before he walks out of the library. Chanyeol heaves a breath that he doesn’t realize holding in. He grabs onto the books he is supposed to borrow and brings them to his chest. Oh my God, he scores himself a tutoring session with Byun Baekhyun!

 

***

 

Chanyeol can’t wait for Wednesday to come faster. He is practically reviewing his Math notebooks again and again in order to not make any mistakes while tutoring Baekhyun. He wouldn’t want to have his pride hurt. He is the straight A student, the one who the school is proud of, the one who holds the highest rank. He can’t disappoint himself.

School has ended a while ago and Chanyeol is supposed to be walking to Baekhyun’s house already but he is held back by some duty from the previous science contest he joined and won in. It takes him about another fifteen minutes before he takes his phone out to send a short text to Baekhyun.

_I’m sorry I will be late! I’m coming to your house now!_

Baekhyun replies him with a short but comforting text of: _It’s okay! I can wait! ^w^_

Chanyeol hurriedly takes the bus and follows after the address and GPS in his phone. Upon arriving in front of a house with small pretty garden, he gulps and tries to calm himself.

A few knocks onto the door, Chanyeol holds a palm over his chest and readies himself. Baekhyun’s voice is heard from the inside of the house, calling a soft, “Coming!”

When the door is opened, Chanyeol finds himself gaping in shock because Baekhyun is out of his school uniform and is wearing some kind of graphic t-shirt and some cute sweatpants in the color of pink.

“Hi, Chanyeol! Come in, come in!” Baekhyun smiles, grabbing onto his arm and dragging him into the house. Chanyeol stumbles over his shoes while trying to remove them and Baekhyun laughs at him.

“Are you hungry? Do you want to eat something? I have sandwiches!” Baekhyun offers with a smile on his face. Chanyeol clears his throat, his hand pushing the glasses up his nose.

“Water is fine.”

Baekhyun nods and goes to grab a glass to fill it with water, before he then holds onto Chanyeol’s arm to drag him towards the direction of another door.

“Let’s do this in my room.”

The words are innocent but Chanyeol’s mind is too clouded with the overwhelming feelings of him being in his crush’s house and now is entering the bedroom.

“Sit down, sit down!” Baekhyun sits on the carpeted floor, crossing his (milky) legs whole patting on the spot beside him. Chanyeol nods distractedly (why should Baekhyun wear sweatpants) and takes his bag off.

“Do you want to start right away?” Chanyeol asks, sipping the water from the glass to wet his dry throat. Baekhyun grins at him, nodding. “Sure!”

“So, where do we start from?” Chanyeol opens the book. Baekhyun grins guiltily at him.

“From the very beginning?”

Chanyeol sighs internally. Who can deny this cutie? No one, especially not Chanyeol.

 

***

 

Spending time with Baekhyun makes Chanyeol notices the little details from his crush. Baekhyun always purses his lips when he can’t do a difficult Math problem. Baekhyun loves eating his chocolate until it melts in his mouth. Baekhyun loves cookies. Baekhyun arranges his money from the lowest to the highest in his wallet. Baekhyun always pulls out a pen, a pencil, an eraser, and a ruler with him. 

Spending time in Baekhyun’s bedroom makes Chanyeol realizes every single thing in the room. Baekhyun has a baby blue bed sheet which smells so heavenly. Baekhyun has two head pillows and one bolster. Baekhyun has this bedside lamp to read during the night. Baekhyun has socks on his bed to wear during the cold night. Baekhyun puts on some animes posters on the wall. Baekhyun puts a cute curtain with little chicks on it for the window behind his bed.

Spending time with Baekhyun during the tutoring sessions they have for the whole month makes Chanyeol realizes that, damn it, he loves this boy. He loves Baekhyun’s annoyed whines. He loves Baekhyun’s teasing flicks. He loves Baekhyun’s stifled laughter. He loves Baekhyun’s failed fried eggs.

Spending time with Baekhyun makes Chanyeol notices that Baekhyun loves smiling. Baekhyun is cuddly. And most importantly, Baekhyun is a skin ship person.

He loves touching Chanyeol (without he realizes it of course) whenever they study. When Chanyeol leans aside to show him how to solve some Math problems, Baekhyun unconsciously leans his head on Chanyeol’s arm while nodding his head. When Chanyeol spills the drink to his chin, Baekhyun grabs the napkin and laughs at him while helping him to wipe it.

 

It’s hard for Chanyeol, it does no good for Chanyeol’s heart. His heart is on the verge of jumping out of his ribcage. Baekhyun doesn’t even know what kind of effect he has towards him.

It’s easy to say that they are friends now. They talk in the phone and exchange texts in some sleepless nights. Baekhyun often tells him things like his fear of not passing Math and failing. Chanyeol sometimes tells him about his tiredness of joining the Science contests just because he is too smart. Baekhyun also tells him that he dislikes the school’s cafeteria’s food while Chanyeol tells him that he can’t see anything without his nerdy glasses.

They have become very much closer and who is Chanyeol to protest? He loves this closeness with Baekhyun, although he is being friend zoned. 

 

 

Early in the morning, Chanyeol yawns into his locker. He stayed up all night to prove the science formula because his curiosity was eating him. He grabs his books before slamming the locked shut and locking it. His eyes, accidentally, catch the sight of Baekhyun hanging out with his two friends.

Baekhyun looks so cozy with them. He can lean his head on Sehun’s shoulder and he can play with Jongin’s fingers. Chanyeol internally pouts to himself. He admits that he is so jealous whenever he sees Baekhyun hanging out with his two friends but what can he do? He has no right to forbid Baekhyun from seeing other people, it’s not like they have a certain relationship. They are merely a tutor and a student. Nothing less, nothing more.

The thought of that makes Chanyeol bends his head down and he walks away, sighing and thinking about how such a great way to start his day. He walks out of the lockers hallway and heads to his class, not noticing Baekhyun’s worried glance at the back of his head.

 

***

 

“Chanyeol, are you okay?” Baekhyun asks, putting his chin down on the coffee table while looking up at him with sad and innocent eyes. Chanyeol feels attacked once again. How come someone can be so cute?

“I’m okay. Why do you ask?” He pushes his glasses up to cover his nervousness.

Baekhyun purses his lips. “You seem down for the whole day and you don’t talk much. Is something bothering you? Do you want to talk about it?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I’m okay. I’m just tired, I guess.”

Baekhyun gasps. “Then we shouldn’t continue this! Close your book!” He slams his own book shut and grabs the papers out of Chanyeol’s hand. He goes to kneel behind the taller boy.

“Relax, Chanyeol.” He says softly, noticing how rigid Chanyeol is. The taller boy grunts when those pretty fingers start massaging his stiff shoulders, then massaging the back of his neck too.

“Look at you, all stiff. You should tone down the amount of study you are doing.” Baekhyun jokes, massaging his upper arms as well. Chanyeol holds back a groan because Baekhyun has skillful hands. He wonders what else that Baekhyun’s hands can do—

“Chanyeol? Are you listening to me?” Baekhyun’s voice rings by his ear. Chanyeol blinks out of his perverted thought.

“Ah, y-yeah.”

“Are you sleepy? You can sleep in my bed, I don’t mind.” Baekhyun taps his arm and pulls him up. Confused, Chanyeol is pushed to sit onto the bed before the owner grins at him. “Sleep for a while before you get back home, Chanyeol. We can stop the tutoring today.”

Baekhyun gently pushes him down to lie on his bed and Chanyeol closes his eyes, feeling too comfy to even protest. Baekhyun pats his shoulder until he falls asleep in the scent of Baekhyun.

 

***

 

Doing homework is something Chanyeol usually does. As he sits in front of his desk, he notices how late it is already. He just wants to finish this homework even though it’s still due in two weeks. 

After the whole scene of him falling asleep in Baekhyun’s bed, Chanyeol is wide awake and now unable to sleep. He can’t shake the image of Baekhyun hovering over him with a smile and he can’t stop his nose from seeking for the same flowery scent that Baekhyun owns. 

Argh, this is not good. Chanyeol drops his pen to the desk and he rubs his face with his palm. What should he do? This love is not healthy, he is bordering obsession with the amount of him thinking about Baekhyun.

Chanyeol puts his books away and reaches for his computer. He is the typical of having to find an exact answer to a question, typical researcher. 

Google has it all, right? Chanyeol types down ‘ _what should I do with being in love_ ’.  
Wow, various answers, relevant or irrelevant, appear for him. From the logical to illogical. 

 

_Confess to her!_  
Ignore it. Who needs love in their life?  
What the fuck is love? Something funny, I suppose.  
Come up to her/him and tell her/him that you love her/him. Easy.  
When you see her, grab them and kiss her lips.  
Jack off to the thought of him. 

 

The last suggestion makes Chanyeol backs away slightly from his computer desk. He can’t even imagine jacking off to no apparent reason, moreover to have the thought of Baekhyun’s smiling face in his head. He feels like doing something so wrong and immoral. That wouldn’t be good to the time when he will meet Baekhyun next.

Clicking next and next of the surfed page, it’s not even a weird thing to come up upon some… weird sites that offer fun things that involve _skin_.

Well, he stumbles upon a porn site. It’s as easy as that.

Chanyeol feels himself holding back his breathe upon staring at the numerous thumbnails of videos which involves men and women in their nakedness. It’s more like he has never watches these kinds of things? He had only watched scientific experiment videos or speech videos and all of those educational things. 

Um, being naked is one of human’s traits. So it’s okay if he… watches one, right?

He hovers the pointer on one thumbnail and clicks. A soft sensuous moan erupts from the speaker and Chanyeol jolts up in surprise, clicking on it to pause it. His heart thunders inside of his chest and his round eyes round ever rounder. His mom or dad couldn’t be possible overhear that, right?

Chanyeol goes to his door, sticking his head out to check the hallway. It’s silent and empty, just like how it’s supposed to be. His parents must have fallen asleep; of course, they should be sleeping because it’s already one am. He locks his door (incase one of them decide to check on him) before he runs back to his desk.

The pop up video is still on and the video is paused. Chanyeol chews on his lips, reaching for his headphone to plug the cord in. It will be safer to hear it all alone. 

Right after he clicks play again, boisterous moans echo into his ears in a loud volume. Chanyeol’s breathing starts to get faster by each passing second as he watches the man in the video pushes his dick into the woman’s wet pussy repeatedly. A twitch inside his sweatpants makes Chanyeol stares down in horror. He is hard from watching a porn video.

Chanyeol hesitantly reaches a hand down into his pants, letting out a strained moan. It’s not that often for him to pleasure himself (he finds a better thing to do than this: which is studying) so just by a tender touch on the tip of his dick makes himself shivers. His eyes close down as he lets himself drowned in pleasure, listening to the shrieking moans from the woman and the groaning from the man in the video, while running his hand faster along his hardening dick.

It takes Chanyeol no longer than five minutes for him to release all over his palm. The video is over the moment he reaches his end. Chanyeol pants, eyes wide and mouth gaping for air. He stares at the thick and white substance in his palm, inspecting it.

 

Chanyeol glances between the video and his hand for quite a time, before he stands up abruptly and throws his headphones to the desk. He runs away to the bathroom to clean himself, feeling terrified and wronged for what he had just done.

He should feel so bad and disgusted for watching that previous video. But surprisingly enough, he finds himself wanting to surf for more.

For scientific purpose. Yes.

 

 

It takes Chanyeol one more hour before he finally falls asleep, wrist tired and dick sore. He loses count on how many porn videos he had watched but he just can’t stop. He had watched two straight videos before he finally settled with gay videos. Sure, women’s boobs are hot and all, but Chanyeol finds himself liking a clear and pink butt hole more than a wet pussy.

Sleep has never gotten this hard to approach him. Chanyeol wakes up with dark circles under his eyes and bloodshot eyeballs. His mother pats his shoulder.

“You shouldn’t study too hard, Chanyeol. Rest for a while, it’s okay.”

Chanyeol can’t say that he didn’t study even one bit at the previous night. After spending an awkward (for Chanyeol only) and a sleepy breakfast with his parents, Chanyeol goes to school with his ears are still ring from all the moans and groans he had been listening earlier. He shouldn’t even watch those videos, shit what was he thinking?!

 

“Chanyeol! Good morning!” The perfectly melodic and tender voice greets him and despite his sleepy eyes, Chanyeol can see the person greeting him.

It’s Baekhyun. It’s Baekhyun who is standing right in front of him, wearing the prettiest smile ever.

And all of those videos come back into his head again. Now, with Baekhyun in them. Shit. Chanyeol is screwed. 

“Hey, are you okay? You look pale.” Baekhyun asks, touching his arm so casually with his pretty fingers of his. Chanyeol is on the edge of freaking out. Don’t imagine, don’t imagine, don’t imagine—

_Ah, Chanyeol…_

“I-I-I HAVE TO GO!” Chanyeol shrieks in embarrassment, his face red like a tomato before he pushes past Baekhyun to run away from him.

He runs and runs, locking himself in an empty stall of the restroom. Chanyeol drops his backpack onto the floor, his face buried into his palms as he lets out a desperate groan. He is so screwed. He had just imagined a naked Baekhyun with sweaty and glistening skin lying under him and moaning his name out. Not good! Not good, Chanyeol!

No more streaming dirty videos! Focus on scientist experiments videos from now!

 

 

Well then, why would he find himself in front of his computer with a hand stuck inside his pants later at night?

Chanyeol grunts, his chest heaving up and down while his eyes are trained onto the scene of a perky ass and a cock drilling into it. The amount of cum decorating the man’s ass is driving Chanyeol crazy. He is imagining himself, fucking Baekhyun harshly.  
Damn it! Why would he keep thinking about Baekhyun? They are just friends! Baekhyun would never see him that way! He doesn’t even know whether Baekhyun likes boys. Chanyeol is just one damn freaky bastard. 

“Argh, Baekhyun,” he splutters out, hand coming to stop while his cock spurts out his cum onto his reddening palm. 

His chest heaves so fast and Chanyeol slumps back against his chair. He jerked off to the thought of Baekhyun again. This is not the first time today, as he had done this a few more times and this video is his fifth video. 

“Oh my gosh. What should I do?” Chanyeol groans, wiping his hand with the tissues. 

While he is closing the video pop up, his phone rings from under his comforter and Chanyeol sits onto his bed. He feels around his bed to look for his phone, finding it buried under his chemistry book. 

Oh God. The caller is… Baekhyun.

Chanyeol panics, scrambling across his bed for a good ten seconds and the call stops ringing for a while. Oh no, he ignores Baekhyun’s call! Will Baekhyun get angry towards him?

His phone rings again and in a flash of movement, Chanyeol grabs onto it and answers almost immediately.

“H-Hello!” He squeaks into the device, hearing nothing for a few seconds before Baekhyun’s soft chuckles echo in his ear.

“You sound breathless. Do I bother you during something?”

“N-No, no! I was just… just… working out!” Chanyeol squeaks.

Baekhyun hums. “Working out? I would like to see your abs one of these days, Chanyeol.” He laughs again, making Chanyeol blushes like a high school girl talking to her crush.

“Anyway, Chanyeol! Do you have some free time tomorrow? I might need your help with Math again,” Baekhyun says, his voice sounding so much like a pout and Chanyeol can imagine it just fine. Damn, he can’t refuse with this dirty thought if Baekhyun keeps it up!

“S-Sure! I would be glad to h-help you!” He stutters. Nice, Chanyeol, very nice.  
“Sweet! Thank you so much, Chanyeol! You are really the best!” Baekhyun chirps happily and just by the thought of Baekhyun being happy because of him makes Chanyeol’s heart flutters crazily.

“I-It’s nothing.”

“I’m sorry for disturbing your night time. Go to sleep, Chanyeol! Stop studying for a moment, will you?” Baekhyun says, laughing at the end. Oh boy, if only he knows what Chanyeol had just done.

Right after the call is ended, Chanyeol is panting on his bed, jacking off to the sound of Baekhyun’s soft voice ringing inside of his head. Fuck, he is so screwed up.

 

***

 

Being in Baekhyun’s room once again doesn’t feel that unfamiliar but Chanyeol can’t even stay still. Instead of sitting face to face, Baekhyun chooses to sit side by side with him while he explains all the Math problems to the boy. Baekhyun doesn’t even seem to notice the warming temperature of Chanyeol’s body, despite him leaning his whole weight against the taller boy. Chanyeol is this close in losing his mind. Baekhyun is such a natural seductress, he doesn’t even realize it.

“Chanyeol? Did I do this right?” Baekhyun asks, pursing his lips to a small pout while he taps his pencil onto the paper. Chanyeol has a hard time in concentrating his gaze, trying his best to peel his eyes away from the sight of Baekhyun’s pink lips.  
“Um, you did w-wrong here.”

Baekhyun looks up at him, his eyes sad and round and determined. “Again? When will I ever get it right?” He ruffles his own hair. Chanyeol takes a sharp intake of breathe at the appearance of Baekhyun’s messy locks (which seem very like a sex hair). He braves himself to lift a hand up and gently pushes the fringes away from poking Baekhyun’s pretty eyes.

“You will get it right soon. Don’t worry. Math is full of trial and error.” He says softly, staring straight into Baekhyun’s eyes. The boy looks up at him and they don’t even say anything else, simply just locking their eyes together.

Baekhyun gazes into his eyes, so gently and so soft. Chanyeol can’t even breathe from the intensity in his look. 

Their eye contact is broken when there is a honk from the outside from the neighbor’s car. Baekhyun jolts up in surprised, seemingly to be embarrassed before he excuses himself out of the room with a reason to grab some more juice. Chanyeol doesn’t even mention about how the juice in his glass is still half full.

When Baekhyun closes the door behind his back, Chanyeol sighs and looks around, trying to find something else to focus on. He stares at Baekhyun’s bed sheet blankly, before he glances at the anime posters on the wall. 

Did he ruin the moment? Was it his fault? Chanyeol ponders in his mind before he lies down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Thinking about Baekhyun makes him closes his eyes and it’s not even surprising that he finds himself falling asleep in no time.

He doesn’t even know that Baekhyun kneels beside his face and trails his fingers along his face.

 

***

 

After that embarrassing moment of falling asleep in Baekhyun’s room, Chanyeol finds himself always blushing whenever he as much as thinks about Baekhyun. Blushing can be caused of embarrassment or because of jerking off to that boy.

Chanyeol pants heavily, his glasses fogged up from the heating temperature. With his pants down to his ankles, he moans softly to the video of a man riding a cock while moaning wantonly. Chanyeol is trying his best to keep his voice down, because God forbids that his mother or father would barge into his room to maybe think that he might be in pain while in reality he is just being a sinful son who came up with a reason to study for a test and didn’t want any disruption.

A faint trail of drool is running down from the corner of his lips as Chanyeol can’t even keep his mouth shoot. He is so close to his climax, the man in the video is cumming to the air while having his ass being slapped by the other man. Chanyeol brings his shirt up to bite down on it, hoping that it can muffle his voice.

The video ends with the man lifting his ass up from the man’s cock, the thick white cum trails out of his asshole. Chanyeol whimpers softly at the hot sight, imagining Baekhyun’s sweet, sweet ass being the one trailed in his cum. Oh damn, he is doing it again.

Chanyeol huffs breathlessly, trying to calm himself down and completely forgetting that the site is kind of set in an auto play. In no time, a new video is playing and a soft giggle is resonating through his headphones. Chanyeol blinks his eyes, focusing on the dark video where he can barely see the man or boy as the main “star”. The boy’s room is lit up dimly and Chanyeol notices that the boy is alone without any partner.

The boy sits down on a rolling chair, scooting closer towards the camera and Chanyeol chokes on his breathe because all he can see is a pretty pink cock and a very clean and wet ass hole. This boy has such a clean hole that Chanyeol doesn’t really find from all the videos he had watched before.

A soft sigh is heard when the boy’s pretty fingers trail down from his flat abdomen, gently taking a grip on his cock. Chanyeol’s chest heaves up and down so quickly when the boy whimpers in seduction while pleasuring himself. Pretty and long fingers pump the cock and it twitches so cutely, that Chanyeol finds himself chuckling despite being breathless. The boy runs his other hand down to the flawless hole, rubbing the slicked hole with perfectly lubed fingers, before he slowly inserts one and sighs in content.

Chanyeol moans out, finding it very hot that the boy is whimpering and whining at no one while doing all the dirty things to himself. A very soft but sensuous moan echoes in his headphones when the boy sticks three fingers into himself while his other hand fastens his ministration on his cock. Chanyeol can feel his head spin as he watches the boy in full focus, completely forgetting that his hand is still dirty from his previous cum.

The boy in the video goes to ride his own fingers, lifting his legs higher up and seemingly propping them against the table where the camera is placed on. Chanyeol grunts at a more clear view, he increases the volume to hear the boy’s whining voice better.

It takes the boy’s four fingers deep inside of his ass hole and the repeating squelching sounds before Chanyeol moans simultaneously with the boy while cumming untouched. His cum spurts onto the edge of his computer desk and the boy’s cum trails down his softening cock. Chanyeol pants, gripping onto the mouse tightly while the boy giggles breathlessly before ending the video altogether.

Who is this boy? Why hasn’t Chanyeol found him any faster? He can come without having to touch his dick and simply just from the boy fingering himself.

Chanyeol clicks onto the username of the boy before another video could auto play. The username of “Your Favorite Horny Puppy” pops out a clearer profile and holy shit. The boy is famous. He has, like, almost 1,000 followers and the likes for each video he had posted are all reaching 500. Chanyeol gapes at the thumbnails of the boy’s video, each showing a very compromising position. This is by far the best porn star Chanyeol had ever come across and he bookmarks the boy’s page for... easier future access.

For now, he needs to clean up.

 

***

 

Chanyeol yawns when he finally walks out of his last class of the day. Students’ chatters buzz in his ears and some people even bump onto him in order to get back home faster. He can’t go home yet. He has a duty of—

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun skips to his side, bumping their hips together. Chanyeol completely wakes up and he flashes a shy smile to his crush. 

“Hey, Baekhyun.” He breathes out softly. His crush laughs at his smile and he as far as goes to link their elbows together.

“Do you have anything else to do? Or can we just straightly go to my house?” Baekhyun asks with his eyes shining. Chanyeol internally coos.

“Yes, we can just go straight to your place.”

Baekhyun then starts dragging him out of the school ground while telling him about his last class which was Math and he tells Chanyeol about how he could finish the problem on the whiteboard and how happy he was when the teacher sent him a wide smile.

“All of this is because of you, Chanyeol! Without your help, I wouldn’t be able to be this good!” Baekhyun grins up at him.

Chanyeol shyly smiles and looks away. “I-It’s because of your hard work and effort.”

“Nonsense! You are the best tutor I could ever ask for! So that’s why I’m going to treat you to a glamorous lunch cooked by me as a thank you gift!” Baekhyun declares happily. Chanyeol blinks his eyes.

“What?”

But Baekhyun has already untangled their elbows (and Chanyeol does not pout at that) to unlock the door to his house. He pushes Chanyeol inside and the tall boy stumbles over his shoe laces while trying to take them off quickly. Baekhyun is already in the kitchen and he starts grabbing the pots and pans, the metal clanking when it is put on the counter.

Chanyeol panics. “You don’t have to do this!”

Baekhyun spins around to face him (and he is already clad in a cute flowery apron). He pouts at Chanyeol, his lips jutting out and eyes widening cutely.

“Please? Let me do this for you? Let me feed you, at least?”

And Chanyeol’s walls crumble down upon seeing that pout. Who is he to turn down Baekhyun’s pleading?

“A-Alright.”

Baekhyun claps his hands and he goes back to the stove. Chanyeol sighs silently, holding a hand over his chest. This is not good. His heart is not made to get this kind of treatment.

With a soft humming from Baekhyun, Chanyeol goes to sit on the chair while leaning his elbow on the dining table. Baekhyun’s back view while he is cooking is so adorably domestic and Chanyeol can’t help the fond sigh coming out of his lips.

Baekhyun glances at him through his shoulder, smiling cutely. “Bored? Do you want to help me with something?”

“Yes, yes, I do.” Chanyeol stands up and goes to stand beside him. Baekhyun grins up at him before handing him the spoon.

“Keep stirring the sauce while I handle this.”

Chanyeol nods and does as he is told to. It seems like their lunch would be spaghetti because Baekhyun is currently testing the boiling pasta.

This feels oddly domestic. Damn, damn, damn! The feels! Chanyeol is almost whining but he holds it back down his throat.

Baekhyun grabs back the spoon from his grip and it’s enough to let their fingers brush against each other. Chanyeol is instructed to grab two plates from the cabinet above and to grab two forks from the drawer.

They sit face to face and they enjoy the quick lunch which is so delicious and successful in Chanyeol’s opinion. Baekhyun keeps asking whether it’s good and Chanyeol gives him two thumbs up. They chat lightly and Baekhyun even goes as far as tangling their legs together then swinging them playfully. Chanyeol internally sobs over how domestic they look like.

Once lunch is over, Baekhyun drags him to his bedroom and they settle for tutoring like the previous times. Baekhyun shows his last quiz which got 89 points and Chanyeol can’t help but to be proud of his own teaching skill. 

“Hey, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun calls as Chanyeol reaches up for the glass of orange juice.

“Yes?”

“You are so kind. Why don’t you have a girlfriend?”

Chanyeol chokes and the juice gets into the wrong pipe, causing himself to cough miserably and Baekhyun to wail in panic. The boy grabs sheets of tissues to wipe his mouth and chin from the dripping orange liquid while Chanyeol regains himself back from the almost dead moment.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry I asked something so weird!” Baekhyun says, wiping his chin and jaws clean. Chanyeol nods, clearing his throat away.

“I’m fine. It’s okay, Baekhyun, really.”

Baekhyun is still pouting in guilt and Chanyeol can’t resist the urge to pinch his nose. The boy huffs, gripping onto his wrist to let his nose out of the torture yet he keeps Chanyeol’s wrist still in his hands.

“Um, about your question... Uh,” Chanyeol stutters, trying to find the right words because he doesn’t know how Baekhyun will react upon: “I don’t really like girls.”

Baekhyun blinks and stays silent for a moment, while Chanyeol thinks that he is so fucked up for practically blurting and admitting that he is gay. He bends his head down, feeling his ears burn in embarrassment. 

“Sorry.” He whispers. 

Baekhyun tilts his head to get onto his eye level. “Hey, what are you being sorry about?”

“Um, for admitting something so weird to you?” Chanyeol blinks his eyes. Baekhyun smiles at him. “It’s not weird! And I’m thankful that you trust me with something so important and secretive.”

Chanyeol nods his head. Baekhyun leans closer.

“Actually,” the boy whispers softly, “I’m gay too.”

Chanyeol looks up in shock and a bit of hope (as he thinks he might have a chance with Baekhyun). The boy is grinning so widely at him and Chanyeol can’t help but mimicking his grin.

They stare at each other for a moment, not saying anything, before Baekhyun leans closer. Without Chanyeol realizes or understands, the boy has already planted his pretty lips onto the side of his cheek. Chanyeol can feel the warmth radiating trough his cheek and he freezes on his spot.

Baekhyun leans away, feeling surprised by his own doing before he scrambles away from Chanyeol.

“I hear my phone ringing! I seem to have left it in the kitchen!” Baekhyun squeaks out, before he rushes out of the room.

Chanyeol ignores the sight of a silent device which belongs to Baekhyun, sat on the table.

 

***

 

As Chanyeol closes his book after finishing his homework, he leans his head back to the chair while thinking about what had happened on earlier noon. Baekhyun and he had some kind intimate moment of admitting that they are gays and then Baekhyun had kissed him on his cheek.

Okay, that sounds heavenly.

Chanyeol sighs and goes to pack his books into his school back. He then scrolls through the scientists sites to find new experiment news, before he is suddenly reminded by the sensuous porn star he had found a few days ago.

With double checks on his locked door, Chanyeol goes to click on the bookmarked site and the boy’s profile comes out. He ponders which one should he choose and ends up with the middle thumbnail.

The boy is riding a dildo on his bed in this video and it’s surprisingly too quick for Chanyeol to start panting as if he has been touching himself for a while. The boy’s soft moans echo in his ears while the pretty fingers grip onto the dildo to thrust it in and out. Chanyeol grabs onto his pillow to muffle his groan at the display of white and smooth ass cheeks. 

A shriek is coming from the boy and he comes with the dildo still lodged up his ass. Chanyeol steals a glance at the clock and finds it’s not that late so maybe he can watch a few more videos.

The boy has such adventurous videos. Chanyeol watches the boy rides a larger dildo, which is vibrating. The boy also dresses up with some different costumes, such as maid, kitty, sailor uniform, cat woman, even as far as doing a striptease. 

It takes Chanyeol on the eighth video when he jolts up in surprise upon listening to the boy’s voice when he talks to the camera, “Enjoy the show, Daddy?”

Chanyeol jolts up in surprise. He knows that voice. He recognizes that voice by heart. It’s so similar. So damn similar. But it can’t be...

When the boy goes close enough to the camera without showing his clear face, Chanyeol can see the same pair of lips he often stares at and imagines about. He recognizes those thin and luscious lips. He recognizes that tiny mole. He knows that lips that are spread around the dildo, licking it wet and so filthy.

Chanyeol grabs some tissues to wipe his hand clean before he hastily clicks onto another video to make sure about his accusation.

He knows that dim room. He fucking knows it!

He knows that baby blue bed sheet.

He knows those two head pillows and one bolster.

He knows that bedside lamp.

He knows those animes posters on the wall.

He knows that curtain with little chicks on it.

He fucking knows all of those.

Chanyeol gulps, slumping back against his chair. His head spins as he doesn’t and can’t understand about what this is about.

The room is dimmed and there is not enough light to clearly show the face, but Chanyeol is a straight A student and he is used to take small details about everything. He knows all those details. 

Is that... Baekhyun? For real?

That boy who is dancing to girl group songs while wearing a short skirt is Baekhyun? The boy who pleasures himself with dildo and fingers himself deep in front of the camera is his crush? And does that mean Chanyeol has been jerking off to his crush for all this time?

“Fuck.” Chanyeol curses softly, feeling the word is too weird to come out of his mouth as he is not one to curse, but he doesn’t find any other word fitting to the current situation he is in.

Baekhyun is... the object of his dirty imaginations.

 

***

 

That’s how Chanyeol finds himself running away from the said boy in the school. 

He has been paranoid for the whole day, glancing left and right, that causes the teachers to pay concern to him and ask him about what is going on with him. Chanyeol shakes his head to reassure the teachers and they kindly tell him to take some rest from studying so hard. 

He skips along the hallways, trying his best to avoid Baekhyun. He is not sure what he feels about this. He likes Baekhyun. Hell, he can even say he loves him already for all his cute little gestures and those pretty smiles. But... He is doing porn. And he is a famous one on top of that. It’s not something that Chanyeol can accept right away. And he partly feels guilty for thinking about Baekhyun and jerking off to him.

“Do you see Chanyeol?” Baekhyun’s soft voice is heard and Chanyeol sprints away for his dear life.

He is not ready to face Baekhyun. He doesn’t think he will be ready, because just a slight glance of his white skin reminds Chanyeol of that pretty pink ass hole swallowing in a dildo. Chanyeol can’t help but to lock himself in one of the stalls in the restroom, relishing his cock from the pressure.

He can’t meet up with Baekhyun for as long as he can’t keep his dick in his pants.

 

 

It goes successful enough as Chanyeol doesn’t even meet Baekhyun for quite four to five days. It’s like destiny is on his side so that he keeps walking towards where Baekhyun is not.

Well, his luck runs out, because when Chanyeol finishes his duty after helping the teacher with the important papers, he gets a tight grip onto his arm. Without having enough time to react, Chanyeol yelps as he is dragged away towards a more secluded place.

“H-Hey!” Chanyeol protests to whoever it is that so forcefully holding onto his arm.

When his back hits the wall, Chanyeol grips onto his backpack and he instantly pales when he finds a fuming Baekhyun standing in front of him.

“B-Baekhyun,” he stutters.

The boy crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Why are you avoiding me?”

Chanyeol glances away. “I’m n-not.”

“What the hell! Look at me when you talk, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun demands, stomping his foot down. Chanyeol gulps and shakes his head.

Baekhyun drops his hands. “Is it because that last time? You didn’t like it so you avoid me? Is that so?”

Chanyeol frowns, blinking. What happened last time? Ooohhh. A kiss on the cheek.

“N-No!” Chanyeol finds himself denying it. He loves that subtle kiss, although he doesn’t understand why Baekhyun did it.

“Then why?”

Chanyeol glances away again, squeezing his eyes close. He misses the sad and hurt look flashing in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Why are you avoidi-”

“I-I have to go!” Chanyeol squeaks out and he slips away before Baekhyun could react over it.

Chanyeol runs as quick as his two long legs can bring him. He can’t let anyone see his hard on! Standing so close to Baekhyun is enough to do this to him. Oh no, he is so screwed!

 

***

 

Finishing the last line for his essay, Chanyeol sighs tiredly and leans back in fatigue. His wrist is sore for writing five full pages of essay and he might need some rest right now.

As he closes all the tabs from all the surfing he did as reference to his essay, Chanyeol’s eyes catch the sight of the bookmarked site. He chews on his lip. Baekhyun. He feels so sorry to avoid his crush like he is some kind of plague but he can’t let Baekhyun see the hard on that he causes on him. Baekhyun would think weirdly of him.

Out of curiosity, Chanyeol goes to load Baekhyun’s profile again. He needs more proofs to be sure that the porn star is really Baekhyun. He kind of stopped halfway yesterday due to shock.

Right when it loads, Chanyeol finds a new video that is uploaded recently, just about ten minutes ago, but already has 300 likes and 50 plus comments. He hastily clicks it play.

Upon seeing what’s in the video, Chanyeol pales and instead of feeling himself aroused, he feels so angry and ticked off. Why? Because it’s not only Baekhyun in there.

There are two other boys with him.

The room is dimmed, once again, and Chanyeol can barely make out what the other two boys say but he can hear the pleasured moans coming from Baekhyun’s mouth. His crush in bent down in front of the camera, a boy is standing behind him while fucking him open while Baekhyun’s mouth is sucking the other boy’s cock in front of his face.

Chanyeol sees red at how those two boys handle Baekhyun. It seems like Baekhyun likes being fucked front and back, listening to his whimpers and moans and from the sounds of skin slapping.

He can’t take this anymore. Chanyeol is going crazy. Baekhyun is so much more than a mere porn star who fills up all perverts imaginations. He stops the video and reads the caption of the video.

“For you all, Daddies, with the help of my two hot boys, S and J.”

S. Sehun. J. Jongin.

Chanyeol groans and punches his pillow repeatedly, feeling so angry and not knowing what to do with this crawling feeling in his chest. He wants Baekhyun to stop doing this, because he wants Baekhyun all for himself. He doesn’t want to read all of those filthy comments wanting to fuck him. He just wants to cuddle Baekhyun in his arms while feeding him with his favorite snacks and watching funny variety shows with him. Baekhyun doesn’t deserve to be treated as the object of other people’s filthy imagination.

With that in mind, Chanyeol is ready to confront him about it.

 

***

 

When he is ready to face Baekhyun, he can’t find him. Chanyeol looks for the boy for during the morning before classes would start and also during break times, but he can’t find him anywhere. It seems like Baekhyun just disappears. He can’t even find himself concentrating during class and the teachers spare him because they think he is nervous for the upcoming big science contest.

 

It takes the next day when Chanyeol finally sees a glimpse of Baekhyun. The boy doesn’t see him but when Chanyeol finds him, he is hanging out with his two friends Sehun and Jongin. That makes Chanyeol’s blood boils in anger and jealousy.

Baekhyun keeps appearing and disappearing and Chanyeol thinks he is going crazy because he really needs to tell Baekhyun about the videos and stops him.

When he finally gets the chance, it’s on the third day he is looking for him. Baekhyun is walking out of his classroom alone and Chanyeol seizes the chance to grab onto his hand to drag him somewhere.

“Yah! Let me go!” Baekhyun struggles to break free from his grip. He must have realized who is holding onto him (it’s not that hard to recognize Chanyeol).

He settles with the restroom which is kind of deserted because it’s too far. Chanyeol drags him inside and he locks the door behind his back. Baekhyun is glaring at him and Chanyeol looks around to make sure there is no one in the stalls.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Baekhyun barks at him.

Chanyeol sends him a look. “Baekhyun, I need to talk to you.”

“Oh, now you want to talk? You didn’t seem like you wanted to see me a while ago!” The boy snaps at him. Chanyeol chews on his lip and he bends his head down.

“I’m sorry about that time. I was just trying to understand something.” He murmurs softly.

Baekhyun crosses his arms. “Whatever. Say what you want to say. I have things to do better than this.”

Chanyeol looks up upon hearing those words. “What? So you can make weird videos and upload them to the internet?”

He sees Baekhyun pales slightly. “W-What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about you, Baekhyun. About that boy who stuck his fingers up his hole, sometimes even with a dildo, moaning in front of the camera, and even went as far as having his best friends fucking him in front of the camera!” Chanyeol snaps angrily.

Baekhyun flinches from the intensity of his tone, bending his head slightly to look up at Chanyeol through his eyelashes.

“You... know?” He meekly whispers out.

Chanyeol grunts. “Why would you do that?”

Baekhyun looks like he is about to throw up from the shock of being found out about his deepest secret. Chanyeol waits patiently, staring straight into his shaking pupils. 

“You... You watched... me?” Baekhyun gulps his saliva down his throat. He takes a slight step back but Chanyeol won’t have it. He grabs onto Baekhyun’s arms to hold him on his place.

“Why would you do that? Why?”

Baekhyun bends his head down, keeps mumbling. Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows.

“What?”

Baekhyun lifts his head up, his eyes strong. “Why would you care? You were avoiding me all this time! Why would you talk to me when you found out I’m doing porn?”

Chanyeol parts his mouth but the other boy won’t let him talk at all.

“Don’t act like you care, Chanyeol!”

“But I do care for you, Baekhyun!” He manages to chirp in between the shouts.

Baekhyun scoffs. “You didn’t! If you do, you won’t be avoiding me!”

“I-I have my own reason!”

“Well, what’s that then?”

Chanyeol takes a deep breath. “I love you, okay?” He screams into his face.

Baekhyun yelps and his pretty eyes widen in surprise. Chanyeol drops his hands from gripping the boy’s arms.

“I care for you. I love you. And it shocked me to find out that you are doing porn.” He mumbles softly. Baekhyun says nothing and Chanyeol thinks that well, at least he tried. This might be the first and last chance for him to ever admit his feeling for someone. 

 

Chanyeol bends his head down in disappointment at the lack of response from Baekhyun. He spins around to unlock the door because he needs to run and save his face before Baekhyun could even think of laughing at him.

A strong grip is put onto his shoulder and Chanyeol is being spun around. His back slams against the door harshly, the handle digs into his lower back, but every discomfort is washed away when he feels Baekhyun’s pretty lips moving on top of his.

Oh sweet lips. Chanyeol’s eyes roll to the back of his skull as he relishes the feeling of Baekhyun kissing him. It feels so real, so unlike the dreams he had before—

Wait- what?

Chanyeol lets out a soft moan when his lip is bitten down and Baekhyun leans his full weight on him, trapping him onto the door. Baekhyun has his eyes closed while he kisses Chanyeol deeply, tracing his tongue along the line of his lip before slipping the muscle into the taller boy’s unsuspecting mouth.

A loud moan escapes from Chanyeol and he drops his hands down to clutch onto Baekhyun’s sinful hips, looking for something as leverage. Baekhyun’s lips are so soft and full and so tender and so damn sweet. Their mouths part wide and for once, Chanyeol feels like his love life has a proper possibility to bloom.

Baekhyun moans into his mouth while tangling their tongues together in a difficult twist. Chanyeol chokes out a groan, accepting defeat and letting Baekhyun dominate him in this kiss. He doesn’t have any experience anyway. Baekhyun is the experienced one here, but wait, the thought of that makes his mood goes down again and he backs away despite the big temptation of nipping onto Baekhyun’s wet lip.

The boy looks up at him, surprised at the sudden halt. Chanyeol glances away, licking his lip in nervousness.

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asks. Chanyeol gulps.

“I don’t like it that you are so experienced in this. You are so famous in porn. I don’t like it at all.” He admits in a pout-y voice.

Baekhyun giggles softly. He wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck to pull him down. With a soft smile, he leans up to peck his lips again. And again. And again, until all Chanyeol can do is to smile.

“You are so cute!” Baekhyun coos at him, nipping onto his chin playfully.

“You haven’t answered my question though.” Chanyeol leans away, but tightening his grip onto the boy’s hips. Baekhyun blinks up innocently at him and boy, does Chanyeol feel shaken.

“It’s fun!” Baekhyun says with a wide smile.

“Fun? Showing your body to everyone in the whole world is fun?” Chanyeol asks in disbelief, digging his fingers into the flesh of the hips. Baekhyun giggles softly, nodding his head.

“It’s fun reading all of their comments wanting to screw me.”

At Chanyeol’s low grunt, he pecks his jaw.

“But did you really watch me?” He questions and that’s enough to bring the blush onto Chanyeol’s face. The tall boy answers with a hesitant nod and Baekhyun laughs.

“How often do you watch me?”

Chanyeol clears his throat, choosing not to answer this time but his silence makes Baekhyun gasps in surprise.

“Don’t tell me you are a loyal audience?” He asks in surprise.

“I-I didn’t know it was you, okay? If I knew, I wouldn’t.” Chanyeol mumbles softly. Baekhyun mutters things around “so cute” and “so adorable” before he kisses him again.

Chanyeol is getting better in responding this time and he welcomes Baekhyun’s lips eagerly. He simply follows his instinct and does what he usually imagines doing. 

Baekhyun bites down on his lip, sucking on it like it is a candy. Chanyeol’s moan resonates in the restroom and he clutches the boy closer to his chest. Baekhyun curls one leg around Chanyeol’s own while they suck each other’s face so impatiently.

When they finally detach away, Chanyeol whispers against his mouth, “Don’t do porn again. Please.”

Baekhyun purses his lips forward. “Why?”

“I can’t stand it. I don’t want people to see you and imagine about you in a filthy way. And don’t do weird thing with your two friends ever again.”

Baekhyun chuckles, “You watched that too?”

Chanyeol gives his hips a warning squeeze. “I don’t like seeing them treating you so roughly.”

“I told them to do that. It’s not fun to do everything by myself. I need a partner.” Baekhyun says with a soft laugh. Chanyeol pouts.

“I don’t like it. It makes me feel angry.”

Baekhyun pecks his nose. “Are you jealous, Chanyeol?”

The taller boy nods childishly. “Very.”

“Okay, I won’t do it anymore, but in one condition.” Baekhyun bargains, holding one finger up. Chanyeol stares at him questioningly.

“Be my boyfriend so we can have fun together.”

Chanyeol chokes. “You want m-me to be your b-boyfriend?”

Baekhyun pecks his gaping mouth. “Of course! Why would I make out with you then?”

This is such a dream comes true. Chanyeol nods his head eagerly and Baekhyun laughs at him, before pulling him down to kiss him again and again and again.

 

***

 

Being boyfriends with Baekhyun, Chanyeol finds himself in a very surprising deal on each day.

He often gets locked in the restroom, making out with Baekhyun until all they can feel is buzzing on their lips. They make out in the secluded corner in the library, hiding in between the shelves of thick books. All they do is making out.

Baekhyun keeps his words and he doesn’t do porn again. He still reads desperate comments from people, wanting new videos from him and it only needs a small coax from Chanyeol to stop reading those. They end up making out on the rolling chair that he had seen Baekhyun used in the first video he watched.

Tutoring still goes as usual. Baekhyun’s Math grade is slowly rising up and Chanyeol is working on an essay for another science contests. 

One day before tutoring, Chanyeol needs to talk to the teacher about the contest and Baekhyun tells him that he will be waiting at his house. After he finishes what he needs to talk, Chanyeol goes straight to his boyfriend’s house.

“Baekhyun?” He knocks onto the door, waiting for it to open. Baekhyun’s voice is heard from the inside.

“It’s not locked!”

Chanyeol twists the handle and goes inside, locking it politely. He walks into the house while looking for the boy.

“Baekhyun, where are you?”

 

“In the bedroom!” The answer is heard. Chanyeol blinks and walks to the said room, opening the door and stopping on the doorframe upon finding his boyfriend.

“Hi!” Baekhyun grins innocently, sitting on the bed and holding a book, clad in a high school girl sailor uniform. With a short skirt.

“B-Baekhyun?!”

The said boy tilts his head cutely. “Teacher, I have been waiting for so long!”

“Eh?”

“Come here and help me, Teacher. Please?” And he goes to pout. Chanyeol walks like a robot, as if he is under control. He drops his backpack and goes to the bed, being pulled down to it.

Baekhyun goes to crawl on top of his lap, settling comfortably on him. He grins, running his hands up and down along Chanyeol’s quick beating chest.

“Mmh, I want to show you something, Chanyeol.”

“W-What is that?”

Baekhyun winks. “Watch me.”

He then goes down to kiss the pulse point on Chanyeol’s neck, making the tall boy to gasp, before unbuttoning the boy’s shirt one by one. Chanyeol groans when pretty fingers trail along his chest.

“Mmh, nice abs.” Baekhyun says softly, leaning to lick his collarbone. Chanyeol stumbles back, leaning on the wall against the bed while Baekhyun continues his way down to his trousers.

With his chest heaving up and down, Chanyeol watches his boyfriend drags his pretty lips down to his zipper to pull it down. Baekhyun releases his pants away and rubs his hardening cock through his underwear.

“Hm, Chanyeollie is quite big, mm?” He rubs his palm along the prominent bulge. Chanyeol answers with a breathy groan. Baekhyun giggles softly, slipping his fingers into the waistband of the underwear and with his eyes locked onto Chanyeol’s shaking ones, he slowly pulls the fabric down. 

A semi hard cock bobs up, hitting him on his cheek, and Baekhyun laughs at it. Chanyeol lifts his hips to let his underwear being pulled out of his legs. When the fabric drops down onto the floor, Baekhyun immediately grabs onto his cock and runs his fingers through the head. Chanyeol throws his head back, panting heavily.

“You are so big, Chanyeol. I love it.”

“Mmh.” Chanyeol grunts when his boyfriend goes to lick on the glistening precum on the tip.

“Hey, Chanyeol? Tell me how you usually jerk off to me while watching my videos?”

The mention of videos makes Chanyeol’s cock twitch in excitement. As much as he doesn’t like Baekhyun doing porn, he actually loves seeing him being so filthy and dirty. But it’s his own secret and his boyfriend doesn’t have to know.

“B-Baekhyun!” He gasps when his cock is enveloped in a tight and hot cavern which is no other than the boy’s mouth. Baekhyun looks up at him, pulling away to lick along the standing shaft before sucking the tip. He runs the tip of his tongue along the prominent veins, smiling when Chanyeol is panting like a mad man.

“You like this, Chanyeol?” He asks, muttering the words against the base. Chanyeol nods his head eagerly. He doesn’t expect this to happen anytime soon though, because they haven’t been boyfriends for more than a month or so. Sure, they make out a lot and Baekhyun once had palmed him through his pants but that’s it. They never went so far.

Now, seeing Baekhyun clad in a uniform with a short skirt barely covering his legs and him bending down to swallow his cock into his mouth, Chanyeol is on the verge of going crazy in arousal. Not to mention that it’s his first time being so bare in front of someone else.

“Delicious,” Baekhyun says around his cock, sucking on it so fast that Chanyeol almost loses his consciousness.

“Haa, Baekhyun!” He shouts when the boy squeezes the base of his cock while sucking vigorously onto the head, making his head spins.

“I-I’m going t-to c-cum!!” He shrieks, pushing the boy away from his cock but Baekhyun parts his mouth open on the head while squeezing the shaft.

“Come into my mouth. I want to swallow you.” He mutters lowly, and oh boy, it’s enough as the trigger for Chanyeol. He comes right away, spurting white liquid into his boyfriend’s awaiting mouth. Baekhyun hums happily, smacking his lips as if it’s something so damn delicious. He licks the tip clean from any cum and that’s enough for Chanyeol to go boneless.

Baekhyun sits up, smiling so innocently.

“Having fun, Chanyeol?”

The taller boy nods tiredly and slumps back against the wall. Baekhyun giggles softly before he reaches to unbutton the sailor uniform he is wearing. He drops the fabric down to the floor, leaving himself in the skirt only and that makes Chanyeol groans because he is aroused again.

“Baekhyun,” he calls desperately.

The boy has the nerve to giggle before lifting the skirt up, revealing his bare cock, pink and leaking. “You make me so hard, Chanyeol. Mmh.” He runs his hand lazily up and down his cock, pleasuring himself just like he usually did in his videos.

Chanyeol’s eyes pop open and all fatigue is washed away from him. He sits up a bit, holding himself up with an elbow while watching his boyfriend moaning softly.

“I’m going to give you a private show, Chanyeol, since you are being such a good boy to me.”

Baekhyun winks before he spins around and gets onto his knees. Chanyeol finds himself face to face with his boyfriend’s ass, offered so closely to him. Baekhyun glances back through his shoulder, giggling to tease him.

“Is this what you usually see in my videos, Chanyeol? This ass?”

Chanyeol nods his head, unable to take his eyes away from the ass that is barely covered with the rumpled skirt. Baekhyun lays his head down to the bed while spreading his knees apart. He trails his hands down in between his legs, slowly tipping his fingers along his thighs as if he is playing a piano. Those fingers ride up ever so slowly, so teasingly, until they arrive at the bottom of his ass cheeks.

He fondles with them, letting the flesh jiggles and Chanyeol watches hungrily. Baekhyun spreads his cheeks apart before he starts rubbing onto his ass hole.

Chanyeol locks his eyes on it. The ass hole is so clear and clean. It’s so pink and looking so tight. It looks perfect just like he used to watch from the videos. The rim is in pale pink, puckered so cutely and sometimes even twitching as if trying to lure Chanyeol forward.

“Is this what you jerk off to, Chanyeol? This ass hole?” Baekhyun’s muffled voice is heard. Chanyeol grunts lowly as the response.

Baekhyun laughs softly, before he rubs the tip of his fingers against the opening. The tip slips in and he lets out a throaty moan, which Chanyeol mirrors with his own. 

He can’t believe that he is watching a live show of this! He is so lucky to watch his boyfriend pleasure himself right in front of his face. The perks of having porn star as a boyfriend.

“Mmm, Channie,” Baekhyun mutters softly, before he plunges his fingers deeply. Chanyeol gasps in surprise, watching the rim twitches around those fingers.

“Baekhyun,” he calls, reaching his nervous hands towards the boy. Baekhyun moans out, “Touch me, Chanyeol. Play with me.”

Chanyeol gulps and lands his hands on those luscious thighs, squeezing them. He runs his palms up and down, before he fondles with those ass cheeks he loves the most. When his hands meet with Baekhyun’s, he gently pulls the boy’s fingers out.

“L-Let me do it for y-you.” He stutters. Baekhyun retracts his hands down to grip onto the bed sheet under him. 

Chanyeol watches that hole twitching. He bravely brings his fingers up and rubs against it, eliciting a soft moan from Baekhyun.

“Please, Chanyeol,”

He nods and sticks a finger in, gasping at the heat enveloping it. Baekhyun is so warm inside. His inner walls are so tender and warm, massaging his finger sensuously. Feeling a bit brave, Chanyeol pushes another finger along and it takes no time for Baekhyun to start bucking back against his hand.

“Channie, Channie…” He recites over and over again. Chanyeol gulps, ignoring his leaking cock which is once again aroused. He continues to push his fingers inside, adding the third as well. Baekhyun starts begging for more and he jabs his fingers into him, tickling his inner walls and waking up Baekhyun’s cries of pleasure.

Chanyeol pants heavily at the sight of his boyfriend riding his fingers. Baekhyun goes as far as moaning loudly when the tip of his fingers brush against something different that feels like spongy inside. “More! More!” Baekhyun begs, rutting his ass back faster. Chanyeol thrusts his fingers faster to pleasure him.

Baekhyun then trails a hand down to his own cock, pumping it while having his ass finger fucked. Chanyeol watches his boyfriend jerking off while moaning loudly.

“Eat me out, Chanyeol. Eat my ass.” Baekhyun whimpers softly. Chanyeol draws his fingers out, not knowing what to do. “H-How?”

“Come closer and lick me. I’m clean, don’t worry.” Baekhyun flashes him a cute smile. Chanyeol’s cock twitches at the mention of ‘lick me’. He obeys and brings his face closer to the wet ass. He is not really sure on what he is supposed to do but then Baekhyun wiggles his ass in front of his face. He just follows the nature and his instinct.

He sticks his tongue out, licking at the rim. Baekhyun moans softly and he takes it as a good sign. Chanyeol grips onto his boyfriend’s hips to clutch. He flattens his tongue to press it against the rim, listening to Baekhyun’s soft cries. It’s heavenly. There is no taste he could describe but his libido makes him feels like it tastes so damn delicious.

“Nngh, more,” Baekhyun humps his ass on his face. Chanyeol has to hold his hips still before he brings his face much closer. He licks the stripe up his ass crack, licking the tender skin wet, before returning to the impatient hole. He decides to just go with it and he slips his tongue inside.

The scream Baekhyun lets out is so melodic that Chanyeol finds himself latching his mouth around the rim, sucking tenderly on it. Baekhyun’s harsh panting is heard throughout the room. Chanyeol licks his rim, licks his inner walls teasingly, while gently teething the puckered rim. Baekhyun chokes out on his tears, clutching onto the bed sheet desperately. 

“Is it good?” Chanyeol leans away to ask. Baekhyun nods eagerly, reaching a hand back to guide Chanyeol’s head back to his ass. “M-More!”

He goes to suck on the opening even harsher, enjoying the hoarse cries from his boyfriend. Chanyeol thinks he does well enough and he starts suckling even rougher, spitting his saliva into the hole. Baekhyun moans, his whole body trembling under his ministration.

Chanyeol thinks he might break Baekhyun if he keeps this up. Before leaning away, he bites onto the soft ass cheek, nipping onto the tender flesh like it’s some kind of sponge cakes. He licks his wet lips, bringing his own fingers up to his mouth to wet them, before he plunges them into the twitching hole.

Baekhyun cries out some words of ‘good’, ‘fuck’, and ‘amazing’. Chanyeol thrusts his fingers so deep that his knuckles are pressed against the rim. Baekhyun’s body spasms when Chanyeol bends his fingers inside, and the boy comes spluttering onto the bed,

 

Chanyeol gently pulls his fingers out, his chest heaving. He tenderly rubs his palms along the reddening ass cheeks, massaging them. Baekhyun sits up, turning around to crawl back onto his lap.

“You are doing so good, Chanyeol.” He whispers breathlessly, before grabbing Chanyeol on his face with his hands and kissing him roughly. Chanyeol lets out a surprised groan, holding his boyfriend by his jiggling ass cheeks while they suck each other’s tongue dirtily. 

Baekhyun leans away, pulling his tongue out but Chanyeol is not done with him. He captures the tongue with his teeth, nipping on the muscle before he lets his own tongue out to rub it against the boy’s. Their lips don’t even touch, only their tongues battling together out of their mouth, but the sight is so erotic. Chanyeol doesn’t even mind the saliva trailing down their chin.

“I want your cock in me, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says, lifting his hips slightly. He licks his palm, before bringing it down to rub his saliva along the big cock. Chanyeol grunts in pleasure.

Baekhyun directs the cock towards his ass hole. With their eyes locked together in a stare, he sits down on the cock and lets it slips inside. Chanyeol throws his head back, bumping against the wall but he doesn’t care because the heat enveloping his dick is mind blowing.

The boy on his lap doesn’t even wait. He unzips the remaining skirt around his hips, pulling it out through his head and throwing it somewhere in the room. Without anymore fabric, Chanyeol appreciates the sight of his boyfriend being naked on his lap and riding his cock.

Baekhyun pants, moaning softly while gyrating his hips forward and backward. He holds a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder, the other one is on the back to grip onto the taller boy’s knee.

Chanyeol’s head spins. He can’t even think any longer. His glasses are still on him and the glass fogs from the heat. He reaches to take them off, but Baekhyun holds him back.

“I love seeing your glasses on you. Nggh, it shows me how much I ruined the straight A student.” He giggles softly.

Chanyeol keeps them on his nose, ignoring how they slip down due to sweat. Baekhyun rides his cock slowly, letting out soft whimpers. He slams his lips on top of Chanyeol’s, kissing them roughly. Their lips are swollen and so red already but no one can care.

Out of instinct, Chanyeol bucks his hips upwards. Baekhyun pulls away from the kiss to throw his head back, moaning out loud. Chanyeol watches the milky skin offered in front of his eyes. Without any second thought, he wraps his arms around his boyfriend to clutch him close. He digs his teeth onto the long neck, marking the skin. He doesn’t know the basic of having sex, so he just follows what his brain tells him to.

Baekhyun lets out a throaty moan when Chanyeol gropes his ass tightly. The tall boy is still mouthing along his neck, slowly going down to his shoulder. Baekhyun brings both his hands up to slip his fingers into Chanyeol’s messy hair. They moan together while moving to seek for more pleasure.

Chanyeol dips his head low enough to pay more attention to the pink nipples he has been watching for the whole time. He licks along the areola, before mouthing on the hard nipple. Baekhyun’s breathe hitches, and he arches his back to offer him more of his chest.

“Chanyeol! It’s so good! You are so good! Fuck!” Baekhyun cries out, humping down on his cock. Their hips haven’t stopped moving all this time.

Following another order in his brain, Chanyeol uncrosses his legs to let his boyfriend drops on the bed. Baekhyun looks up at him through his dark eyes filled with tears. Chanyeol picks his hips up, digging his knees into the bed before he starts thrusting into his boyfriend. Baekhyun screams out in pleasure, his fingers pulling onto his own locks for something to hold onto.

“Ah! Aah! Fuck! Channie!! Haaaa!!” Baekhyun jolts up and down, his back rubbing continuously on the bed sheet while Chanyeol drives into his faster and deeper. He just follows what his deepest feeling wants to. He had watched enough porn to understand what he needs to at least do.

Baekhyun lifts his legs up, wrapping them around Chanyeol’s neck and completely pulling the boy down to press against him. Chanyeol pants heavily, his back muscles start to feel pain but he can’t resist the feeling of wanting to fold his boyfriend. He traps Baekhyun down against the bed, the boy moaning against his lips before they kiss again.

His hipbones hit Baekhyun’s ass cheeks repeatedly, causing the flesh to jiggle. The loud sounds of their skin slapped against each other are very satisfying. Chanyeol grunts when he feels his orgasm is nearing.

“B-Baekhyun,” he whimpers softly, gripping onto the bed sheet tightly. Baekhyun drags his tongue along his jaw, mouthing on his chin.

“Fill me up, Chanyeol. I want your cum in me.”

Chanyeol groans at his words, thrusting a bit more before he lets out a satisfied sigh while cumming into the boy’s ass. Baekhyun whimpers in pleasure, running his hand along his cock for a few pumps before he spurts all over his stomach and chest.

Their ears ring and Chanyeol untangles Baekhyun’s legs from his shoulder, letting them drop back boneless onto the bed. He leans back to give Baekhyun some space to breathe, only to find the boy closing his eyes while smiling breathlessly.

Chanyeol straightens his back, sitting back down on his haunches.

“Are you,” he clears his throat hoarsely, “you okay?”

Baekhyun giggles breathlessly at him, nodding his head. “You were so good, Chanyeol. Even better than Sehun and this is your first time, am I right?”

Chanyeol’s eyes darken at the mention of another boy’s name and he holds onto Baekhyun’s thighs. His hips move, starting a slow motion of lazy thrust. Baekhyun moans out in sensitivity, gripping his hands on his thighs to stop him. Chanyeol is not obeying and he continues his lazy thrusts into him, waking up another arousal until all Baekhyun can do is to moan _his_ name and beg for more.

“I’m good?” Chanyeol asks cockily, still offended to have his boyfriend saying another person’s name before. Baekhyun chokes out an answer of, “Y-Yes!”

“Even better than Sehun or Jongin?” He gives a harsh thrust. Baekhyun wails, nodding his head. “T-The b-best! Chanyeol!!”

Chanyeol grows a cocky smirk on his lips. He circles his hips, brushing all the sensitive spots inside of the boy. Baekhyun trembles in pleasure, crying desperately for a faster pace.

“From the scale of A, B, and C, how would you rank me?” He questions. Baekhyun blinks his tears away, trying to understand what he is talking about despite his head being so fuzzy in arousal.

“W-What—aaaahhh!!!”

“A, B, or C?” Chanyeol grits his teeth when the boy tightens around his cock. He reaches to fondle with the boy’s nipples, pinching them. 

Baekhyun chokes out a loud and desperate, “Ngghh— A p-plus!”

A fond smile grows on Chanyeol’s lips before he bends down to start a quick pace, plunging his cock in and out of his boyfriend. Baekhyun is screaming in delight, clutching onto him for dear life. He keeps screaming for his name, his mouth hanging open and unable to close.

Chanyeol grins. 

A plus, huh.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear prompter, please forgive me for turning your prompt into a somewhat pwp (well not really though) haha. I didn’t expect this to happen but I think my fingers brought us here. I hope I do justice to your prompt. Enjoy the story, prompter and everyone who read this! Leave me some loves and let’s see each other in Reveals! Also thanks for the mods for hosting the fest and being so kind!


End file.
